


Pretty Boys

by Cyberrat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff comes home to Stiles playing with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say. Just smut. :)

John is tired. Just unacceptably, unapologetically... tired. He’s not the youngest anymore and the night shifts really start to take their toll on him now – his back is aching from the horrible chair in his office, and his eyes are burning from having read too many files.

It’s when he drags his heavy body past Stiles’ room, that he hears the soft rustling from inside. He closes his eyes, rubbing his numb fingers across lids that feel swollen and sighs deeply in his chest.

It’s too late for this shit. It definitely is too late for Stiles to be here. School was beginning in... he checked his watch. Fifteen minutes. He had had a night full of files and cranky Deputies – minus the _one_ Deputy he would have been able to actually _stand_ – and now he needed to somehow corral his son to school as well.

This all was just not...

“Want him so bad...”

The needy whine – there simply was no other way to put it – had his thoughts screech to a halt and his mouth falling slightly open. What the... that hadn’t been _Stiles_.

“Yeah? Want... want my Daddy? Want my Daddy to take good care of you?”

_That_ was Stiles... though the breathy voice with the hiccups was barely recognizable as him. John’s stomach curled into a tight, little ball, teeth digging into his lower lip as he debated whether his sleep deprivation was making him hallucinate. Things like his boy lying in his room with another unknown entity and whining so beautifully... about ... _him?!_ There was just... he couldn’t... he couldn’t be hearing that right, could he?

Maybe he was asleep at his desk in the station, shamefully dreaming of his own son whimpering for his cock with another boy...

...only he didn’t feel sleepy anymore. Like... _at all_. He felt hyper-vigilant as he nervously stepped closer to the door, head tilting against the wood as he tried to make out what was happening inside.

There were the muffled noises of breathy whimpers – desperate and low, like the boys were trying to rub off on each other and couldn’t quite manage it. The thought had his cock fatten up in his pants despite the fact that one of them was _his son_ , damn it!

“Yes... want him to take care of me,” the other one was practically sobbing. “Want him to bend me over... just... just _everywhere_. Want him to take me _so hard_...”

“And he would... did you _see_ his hands? So big... oh god... feels so good when he grabs my neck... always get so fucking hard while my Daddy scolds me.”

John could say with good conscience... he hadn’t expected _that_. He could feel his face burning, which was in itself embarrassing because he was 53 now and he shouldn’t blush like a teenage girl... Or maybe he _should_ when thinking about how often he dragged Stiles away from a crime scene by his neck like an unruly kitten, because the thought of his _son’s_ cock chubbing up right then and there with him _right beside_ was doing things to his system that it really, really shouldn’t...

“Wanna be his little boy, too!” the other one whined now, sounding close to tears. When he spoke again, his voice was so muffled, John’s hand was reaching for the door handle before he could really think about it. “Want him to eat me out and tell me that he loves me and my pussy... want...”

John even held his breath, ears ringing as he tried to listen to the muffled whining, his heart going out to whoever was pleading _so prettily_ for a Daddy to take good care of him. There was a moment of panic as his hand finally got too heavy and pressed down on the handle, since it always made a soft creaking noise, but the sounds from within the room were louder and the occupants of Stiles’ bed were definitely too occupied to notice anything that went on around them.

The Sheriff’s free hand curled into a tight fist, the pain from his short fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm a welcome one, since he needed _something_ to ground him and tell him this was actually _real_. This was a _thing_ that _happened_ right in front of him:

His Deputy and son, naked on a bed made with sheets from some superhero, pressed tightly together as they wriggled their hips and tried to get _somewhere_ with their hard, little cocks squeezed between their flat bellies.

Parrish’s head was tilted, face smothered against Stiles’ throat, which would explain while he was barely intelligible as he mumbled a litany of “Daddy, Daddy, Daddyyyy...”

Stiles had his chin pushed up, giving room to his friend as his hips were jerking almost spastically, trying to rub his drooling cock off on Parrish’s sharp hipbones, which... _ouch_.

“Wanna get spread open on his cock,” Stiles was whining into the room, voice strangled with desperation, “Want him splitting my hole open so wide...”

“Would, too,” Parrish rasped, pulling his head finally back so he could mouth kisses along Stiles’ smooth jaw, one of his hands sliding down the back of John’s son to dip between his ass cheeks.

“Got a fucking perfect hole, baby boy... All tight and slick for your Daddy... Aren’t ya? Want your Daddy to wreck your perfect, small hole? Until it’s so stretched you can’t close it anymore?”

John closed his eyes, needing to take a deep, calming breath. He’d never thought... he’d never even _dreamed_... He couldn’t believe his Deputy had such a dirty mouth on him.

He couldn’t believe those young, pretty boys were actually whining for _his_ cock. His cock which was currently pressing painfully against the cage of his fly, wanting to tent out obscenely but not able to due to the hard material of his work pants.

“Yes... oh God,” Stiles sobbed, fingers helplessly scrabbling on Parrish’s smooth back while his hips moved until there was a wet slapping sound to be heard – Parrish only rocking into the motion.

The boys were mewling into each other’s mouths, shudders wrecking their bodies as their cocks slapped against their abs. It had to be _painful_ , trying so desperately to rub off on each other and only managing to occasionally get your cock trapped between sharp hipbones – which drew squeaks and whines from the mindlessly rutting boys.

“And you? Wanna be Daddy’s pretty boy?” Stiles rasps, voice suddenly so _deep_ and _wrecked_. John’s eyes were fixed on the slick, cherry red curve of his lips as he breathed the words right into Parrish’s panting mouth, one hand sliding down to tweak... _oh fuck_ at a little silver ring pierced through the Deputy’s small, hard nub.

“Wanna lean over for him in the toilets? Want him to fuck you all dirty and hard in one of the cubicles? Or d’ya want him to wreck your slutty hole right there in the bullpen? Get all the other officers to see what a filthy little boy he has gotten himself...”

Parrish jerks at that – John can actually _see_ the angry red cock squirting clear pre-cum. It slicks their bellies and binds them together with little strands of drool every time their bodies sway apart more than a couple centimetres.

Stiles is angling his ass back by now, throwing one leg over Parrish’s hip and constricting John’s view of the poor abused, little cocks. At least he has kind of a good view off Stiles’ pink hole now – stretched around two of the Deputy’s teasing fingertips.

“Fuck.. ah... fucking _tease_ ,” Stiles snarls. John is a little taken aback – Stiles usually is just so _chill_ about everything. Maybe hyper-active, but all in all very pacifistic... so hearing him growl so aggressively while trying to spear himself on two innocent fingers, seems so... _jarring_.

But not more jarring than him lying on bed with his twink boyfriend (?) fantasizing about their Daddy...

“Daddy’s boy,” Stiles hisses, whimpering as Parrish bites sharply into his bottom lip – making it look dark and abused.

“Whore,” the Deputy rasps back, hips jerking forward in an almost punishing thrust – for _whom_ the punishment is meant, though, John really couldn’t tell.

“Goody two-shoes.”

“Filthy slut!”

“You want your Daddy to spread you out and tell you how good you’re being for him... Want him to call you pretty princess and lick at your pretty little balls...”

“Yeah? And you want your Daddy to fuck you against the panorama window... get you all filthy and present you to your neighbours so they know what a dirty, little boy you are...”

John hissed softly, the pictures springing up in his head causing his dick to almost choke itself to death, a painful pinch finally jarring him into action to get his fly open and his cock _out_.

He must have made a noise that finally penetrated the fog in the heads of the desperate boys, because while he was looking down and gingerly working so he wouldn’t get skin into undesirable places, there was a second where sound just seemed to _vanish_ , before...

“D-D-Daddy?!”

His head snapped up, gaze locking with two pairs of large, shocked eyes, the mouths of the boys wet and open where they probably had just been kissing.

There was a blush slowly suffusing Parrish’s face, he looked seconds from just flat-out _bolting_ – buck-ass naked as he was. He had to do something. Damn it. He had to think of _something_ , while he stood there with his drooling cock out and heavy, trying to think of an explanation of _why_ he was standing in his son’s room watching him rub off on... whatever Parrish was for him, whining for his Daddy.

Maybe it had all just been make-believe... maybe they hadn’t been thinking about _him_...

...only that Stiles’ hips were shyly starting to rut again, the flushed head of his cock rubbing along the tight abs of the Deputy while he raked blunt nails down Parrish’s back.

“Don’t hurt your brother, son.”

It was out before he could re-think the words. Just _stumbled_ out of his mouth without permission – and John probably would have prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him, if that hadn’t put such _beautiful_ thing in motion...

...like Parrish’s eyes getting just that little bit wider, beautiful hazel colour swallowed up by dark pupils while Stiles stumbled over his eagerness to whimper, “Y-Y-Yes, Daddy!”, his trembling fingers starting to stroke the parts that he had scratched into pink welts.

“Good boy.” John’s voice was cracking. He could hear it himself. His mouth and throat were dry, his hand trembling with nervousness as he curled it around his thick shaft. He couldn’t quite believe that this was actually happening... but Stiles was whining like a whore, leg slipping higher on Parrish’s hip, and the Deputy was clawing at the other boy, fingers slipping just that little bit deeper into the greedy, red hole...

“Parrish,” the Sheriff rasps. He feels hyper-aware of everything as the Deputy immediately turns his head – as attentive as a pup, as he waits for whatever is coming. “Wrap your hand around your cocks... I want to see my boys getting off, baby. None of that rutting anymore, alright? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He almost bit his tongue at the twin whines of desperation out of the boys’ throats, Parrish yanking his hand away from Stiles’ ass to fumble it between them. He was just _so eager_ to get it around their drooling dicks.

“Look at me,” John orders, voice only wobbling the slightest bit, “Do it in my rhythm...”

And _fuck_ it was heady to have the eyes of two beautiful, young men fixed on his own cock – watching him jerk off for them with an ease that suggested he had done that quite often.... although he _hadn’t_.

Their eyes were practically _bulging_ as they saw his dick – mouths falling open in dumb amazement as Parrish mindlessly worked their needy cocks in time to himself. It was like they were under his spell... and it had been so _fucking_ long since John had felt so desired...

“Good boys... such good boys for your Daddy,” he babbled mindlessly, balls throbbing almost painfully where they were still hidden in his underwear. He wished he could get to them – cradle them in his hand... and _then_ he thought about _Parrish and Stiles_ doing that for him...

The boys kneeling in front of him, heads tilted to one another, pretty mouths open wide and greedily so he could gently place his heavy sack there... jerking his cock while two beautiful young men whined for the privilege to get his balls rubbed all over their faces...

“Daddy... Daddy... Daddy...” the very same boys were chanting on the bed, slick bodies writhing, breaths coming in heavy, panting gasps. God knew how long they already had been at it... but the blush on their wrecked, sweaty faces suggested: _a long while_.

“Come... come for me,” he rasps. He is helpless to stop his own orgasm slamming out as he watches Stiles and Parrish coat each other’s heaving bellies with sticky, white stripes.

The blood rushing in his ears is almost deafening. He slumps back against the doorjamb, chest heaving with the exertion and excitement of what had just happened. The boys were still mewling softly, dreamily as if they were contented kittens.

Nonetheless, he was quite sure he could hear Stiles murmur, “Just wait until I tell Derek...”

The shiver scraping down the Sheriff’s back was one of trepidation and unapologetic _yearning_.

How could he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: psychopath-of-asgard. Thank you, dear :)
> 
> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them. Please, please submit them on tumblr when my prompts are open again.)


End file.
